Morbid Mortician
by FoxGirl93
Summary: Dark Nighttrait, new to the Shinigami Society, falls into the guiding hands of Grell Sutcliff. What will befall our heroine when she and her mentor venture out into the World of the Living? UndertakerxOC
1. This is your Protegee, Grell Sutcliff

**:D Hi there~ I see you have stumbled upon my newset Kuro fic; I hope you all like it!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters, if I did it would be way worse than it is...**

**I do, however own Dark Nighttrait; my second Kuro OC. **

**83 Now that that is done, go read you~**

* * *

><p><strong>Morbid Mortician [Undertaker Drabble Series]<strong>

Dark Nighttrait, being new the Shinigami Society, wandered around wondering what to do.

She had been just created after all.

Lots of other Death Gods pointed at her and commented that she looked like Grell Sutcliff, whoever that was.

"Maybe it's best to go find this Grell Sutcliff..." she mused out loud to herself ignoring the passerby.

Without thinking her legs moved on there own and she soon found herself on the ground; her black-framed glasses skidding across the floor making the red-head blind.

The person she ran into gave her a stern look and picked up her glasses placing them back on her face.

"You should know Gr- oh you aren't that wretched reaper; what is your name?"

Dark blinked her blue eyes at the stern man with yellow-green eyes and brunette hair in front of her.

"Uh, Dark Nighttrait, sir…"

He pushed his glasses with his hedge-clipper death scythe and nodded helping her up.

"I am William T. Spears."

"It's nice to meet you William-sama."

William gave a smile of approval at the young Shinigami and moved along motioning Dark to follow him.

She followed obediently curious as to where William was taking her.

"William-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to find you mentor, since you are new to our ranks."

"A mentor?"

Before he could answer her, however, the stoic Shinigami was tackled down to the ground by someone that looked an awfully like herself.

"Will~! I missed you~"

The brunette growled showing the other male off him.

Then he looked at Dark with his cold, yellow-green eyes.

"Grell, as your punishment you will mentor Miss Nighttrait, here."

It was then Grell fixed his gaze on Dark.

"Oh my~! She looks exactly like me! Don't worry Will; I'll teach her everything she needs to know!

He grabbed the female's hand whisking her off to his office.

William sighed pushing his glasses up.

'_She's going to need all the help she can get, who knows what she will be like after Grell is through with her…_'

He shuddered and walked off leaving the situation to run its course; it wasn't his problem now.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it~!<strong>

**More will come soon; Favs, Watches, and Reviews are love~**

**~FoxGirl93**


	2. Picking A Death Scythe

**Chapter two; I hope you all enjoy!**

**Characters belong to Yana Toboso, except Dark, of course.**

* * *

><p><strong>Morbid Mortician [Undertaker Series]<strong>

Grell pulled the female along chattering about different things, but mostly about how he wanted to go back to London to see a certain demon.

'_I wonder who he is talking about; I'll guess I'll find out when I venture out into the World of the Living._'

"Grell-sama?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to get you a Death Scythe, of course!"

"A Death Scythe?"

"Mhm, it's the standard weapon for someone like us."

"Really? What's yours like?"

"I could tell you, but I'm sure you'll see it soon."

"Here we are, darling~!"

The male red-head directed his protégé to the many different Death Scythes along the walls. There were many different kinds even ones that looked like gardening tools, but there was one that caught Dark's attention.

It was purple, almost black from far away, it had a sharp blade with black ribbions floating across it it was animated with air.

Grell noticed her fasicationation with this one.

"Ah, so you like this one do you?"

"Yes, it's perfect."

Grell chuckled amused by something.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing you just chose something similar to an ex-coworker of mine, maybe you'll meet him soon~!" he told her giving her a wink.

The female just rolled her blue eyes grabbing the scythe she had chosen.

'Time for work, I suppose?"

"Correct, my dear."

And so the two left heading towards Grell's office ready to begin their Shinigami duties.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, Watches, and Favs are love~<strong>

**~FoxGirl93**


	3. Cleaning up and a New Job

**Chapter 3 is out (finally).**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**I don't own Black Butler, Yana Toboso does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Morbid Mortician [Undertaker Series]<strong>

"Now that you have gotten your weapon; it's time for work!" the flamboyant Shinigami explained to his apprentice while leading her inside his office.

"A-ah, Grell-sama?"

"Yes, Dark darling?"

"How much work have you _not_ done?" she asked directing to the massive paperwork cluttering the entire area.

Grell looked over at the red-headed female and laughed nervously.

"Well, you understand right?"

"Yeah, you slack off on your duties..."

Grell gasped dramatically; his green eyes welling up with tears.

"You're so mean, Dark! You sound like Will!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to come out that way!"

Grell glanced at Dark out of the corner of his eyes.

"Oh it's ok, darling! It's a good thing you're cute."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, nothing..."

The female Shinigami sighed shaking her head in dismay.

"Whatever, let's just get this paperwork done."

"Yes, yes I don't want to get in trouble with Will."

And with that the two Shinigami sat down and began the tedious work of filling out paperwork.

Dark sighed in relief; After much work into the night, she had finished her mentor's paperwork. She looked over at Grell, who had fallen asleep at his post.

'_That damn slacker, making me do all his work._'

A knock at Grell's office door broke Dark's thoughts and ended up waking the sleeping Shinigami up.

"It took you long enough to wake up, Grell-sama..." the female hissed out to the male as she went to answer the door.

"Oh hello, William-sama, come on in!" Dark told the stoic Shinigami, her personality doing a 180 as she smiled at William.

"Thank you, Miss Nighttrait." he told her as he stepped inside the now clean and organized office.

"It seems you have been keeping that wretch in check, have you?"

"I suppose..."

"Will~! That's mean!"

"Don't even speak to me you slacker."

Dark laughed nervously not used to all this tension.

"A-anyways, what was it that you needed, William-sama?"

"Actually, I need you and Grell to got to the World of the Living to pay a visit to someone."

"And who would that be?"

"You'll know when you see him, now get a move on unless you want overtime..."

"R-right, come along, darling!" Grell told Dark grabbing her hand and whisking her off once again.

"So, Grell-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Who are we going to go see?"

"If I assume correctly, then Will's talking about the Undertaker."

"Undertaker?"

"Yes, I think you will like him~!"

"What's that mean?"

"Oh nothing, it just seems like you're that kind of girl. Well, c'mon we better get going."

'_"That kind of girl"? What does he mean?_'

Dark just shook her head and followed her mentor into the World of the Living.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Undertaker <em>will<em> be in the next chapter. Took long enough, right?**

**Reviews, Favs, and Watches are love!**

**~FoxGirl93**


End file.
